houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinaya
Vinaya Abhilasha Kaur Nagendra, or more commonly just Vinaya Nagendra or Lady Nagendra, is a Fire Nation noble and fifth senate seat of the Original People of the Flame. Her husband is an accountant so she uses her skills and his connections to embezzle funds into the Flame for anything they need. History Vinaya was born on Shu Jing and spent her early years there. Once she was of age, she attended the Fire Academy for Girls, where she excelled in all her studies. From a young age, Vinaya has been very good at firebending, but she did focus a bit of her time to learn archery. As a young girl, Vinaya looked up to her mother as the ideal of what a noblewoman should grow up to be--beautiful, strong, and far more dangerous than anyone would expect. Vinaya's mother taught her that to protect herself she had to be strong, and as a woman that meant hiding that strong veneer behind that of a proper lady. Vinaya learned everything she knows from her mother, who worked hard to make sure her daughter would be able to survive the dog-eat-dog world of nobility. At 18, Vinaya was married to Najib in an arranged marriage. She was fine with the union, since her husband's family had just as good a reputation as her own, and they had a lot more money. The two have grown to love and respect each other, though Vinaya ranks love low on the list of requirements for being a proper lady of the court. She and her husband have two children, a son 22 and daughter 18. Her husband is an accountant, and Vinaya is very intelligent--over the years she has studied his work and now uses his connections and her knowledge to funnel funds into the OPotF without gaining any attention. She's a treasurer of sorts to the Flame and generally manages the money they need to operate. She is also the fifth chair of the Senate, and with things the way they are now in the OPotF, she's looking for someone new to back--Ozai and Azula seem to be out of the picture at the moment. Relationships Family : Husband, Najib Asim, 46, nobleman and accountant Son, Narayan Swarn, 22 - single, officer in the military Daughter, Rajni Usha Ashoka (married name), 18 - married, no occupation Others : Former Fire Lord and Phoenix King Ozai - Vinaya doesn't like Ozai in the slightest. She really would prefer if he would disappear altogether, but for now he is the closest the Flame is to putting something they prefer on the throne, so she's dealing with him. : Zhen - Vinaya grew up with Zhen, and has known him for many years. Right now is the first senate seat in the Flame, and she defers to his ideas and plans, though admittedly she almost always agrees with him anyway. : Milana Rashandan - a noble who now lives in the capital, Milana grew up on Shu Jing with Vinaya. Milana is a few years older, but the women absolutely hated ''one another as children and teens, and have even less love for one another now. Vinaya was happy to hear the family Milana Xiu (maiden name) married into is on the decline and considered one of the lower noble houses. Personality and Appearance Vinaya is every bit the picture of the beautiful Fire Nation woman. She stands at 5'10" with long dark brown hair that she normally wears up, dark amber eyes that almost look brown, and beautiful pale skin that she's taken care of over the years. She often wears little clips and ornaments in her hair. She dresses in very fine yet modern clothing, and takes pride in making sure she had her makeup on before she leaves her house in the morning. Vinaya is all about getting what ''she wants above all else. Right now in her life, she has all the luxuries she needs, so what she really wants is that twerp Zuko off of the throne, and ideally dead so he can't make a comeback. She wasn't the biggest fan of Ozai, but he is a much better choice than his son, in her opinion. She would have preferred Azula to take the throne, but with her descent into madness and subsequent disappearance Vinaya had to sadly write her off. Vinaya is all about female empowerment and believes the ladies of the court should be just as dangerous, if not more so, than the men. She takes pride in her bending skills and still practices every other day to maintain them. She is very independent and does what she wants without interference from her husband--and even if he tried to stop her he wouldn't be successful. Vinaya has mastered the deceit and subterfuge of the world of nobility. She knows how to play to a person's sensibilities, and she is excellent at feigning ignorance--she hates it when people assume she's stupid but loves to be underestimated since it puts her in a position of power. She always has her poker face on, never giving away her hand, even if she's lost, which rarely happens. She is a very literal wolf in sheep's clothing, and won't hesitate to devour those in her path. She is very devoted to her nation and wants to see them rise again like the phoenix from the ashes to take back all that was lost due to the Avatar and the traitor prince, and she will do all in her power to make that happen. Category:Fire Nation Category:Noblemen Category:Original Characters Category:Original People of the Flame Category:Fire Bender